


睡

by Wanderer2333



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer2333/pseuds/Wanderer2333
Summary: 二丫颠沛流离的少年岁月





	睡

让我多睡一小时  
让我在这梦境栖息  
那里没有泪水  
也找得回那初心不变

犹豫过 这条路是否值得  
观摩秋风萧瑟  
面具之后 渴望始终同一个  
追逐安宁快乐

让我多睡一柱香  
让我潇洒逃离这刑场  
清醒后再来惆怅  
瞬间回到残破墙上

意识在回归  
我丢弃玫瑰  
是时候直面魔鬼  
拒绝睁开眼  
为何被欺骗  
想象中的蓝天

失眠中 问灵魂为何哀愁  
预见什么阴谋  
隐隐作痛 无法愈合的伤口  
人比黄花瘦

让我多睡三分钟  
让我真实体会那虚空  
抬头仰望皇宫  
鲜血淋漓也不言痛

让我睡过这一刻  
染血的手无需上帝特赦  
跨过所有坎坷  
世上辉煌无不可得


End file.
